Confrontation
by Leckomio1
Summary: Was wenn Henry Jekyll am Ende des Buches nicht stirbt, sondern überlebt? Somit würde aber auch Edward Hyde überleben und was wenn dieser plötzlich das größte Geheimnis seines Schöpfers lüftet? Wird Jekyll es endlich schaffen sein Alter Ego aufzuhalten oder werden sie sich endlich einigen. (Pairing: Jekyll/Hyde/Utterson)


Also nach Monaten des Schreibens will ich diese FF, die mir sehr am Herzen liegt mal veröffentlichen.

Nur will ich hier auch etwas von vornerein sagen und zwar ist diese Story eine slash Geschichte. Ja, ich persönlich liebe das Buch wie es ist, auch ihre Handlung und in meinen Augen Tiefe oder auch Kritik an der Gesellschaft.

Ich will mir die Freiheit nehmen, die Louis Stevenson dem Leser über die Untaten von Edward Hyde gegeben hat. Im Grunde beschreibt er ja nicht viel was dieser getan hat, deshalb will ich sie hier aus Spaß am Schreiben weiterführen.

Wie man schon raus lesen kann werde ich mich eher am Buch orientieren, wobei ich das Musical genauso toll fand wie das Buch, weshalb auch gewisse Szenen vom Musical inspiriert wurden.

Kalter Wind umspielte seinen Körper, welcher geschützt in einem langem, schwarzen Mantel versteckt war, während er aus der edlen Droschke stieg.

Die Stadt London lag erneut im mystischen Nebel der Nacht.

Einem Fremden der diese Stadt nicht sein Heim nennen durfte, wäre ein Schauer über den Rücken gefahren, beim einsaugen dieser unheimlichen Atmosphäre, die sich in den finsteren Straßen befand mitsamt ihren Einwohnern, aber nicht ihm, der schon einige Erfahrungen mit der launischen Metropole und ihren Schauergeschichten hatte.

Und zu einer dieser Geschichten, aus der Vergangenheit war er auf dem Weg.

Zu einem Erlebnis, dass ihm die größte Angst seines Lebens eingejagt hatte, denn was war schlimmer als der beinahe Verlust eines geliebten Freundes?

Mit eiligem Schritt lief er die kurze Strecke zu der ihm vorliegenden Tür und klopfte mit behandschuhter Hand gegen das Ebenholz, das einen dumpfen Klang von sich gab.

Sie wurde nach einigen Sekunden vorsichtig, einen leichten Spalt geöffnet als hätte man Angst vor einer unerwarteten Gefahr, die plötzlich aus dem Schatten der Nacht auftauchen könnte.

Zur Sicht kam ein alter Mann von kleiner Statur.

Er war leichenblass und sah so aus als hätte er nächtelang nicht geschlafen.

Poole war seit Jahren Hausmeister als auch Butler dieses Hauses, dessen Einlass der Mann nun aufsuchte.

„Herr Utterson, was führt Sie denn hierher?", fragte der Butler sichtlich überrascht.

Der Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn, da er sich keinen Reim auf die Reaktion als auch auf die Frage des Mannes vor sich machen konnte, denn er war doch bis vorkurzem noch drei Wochen ununterbrochen in diesem Haus gewesen.

Dieser lange Aufenthalt wurde lediglich durch eine dreitägige Abwesenheit unterbrochen, deren Grund in seiner Arbeit als Anwalt lag.

„Guten Abend Poole, ich bin zurückgekommen um mich nach Jekylls Gesundheitszustand zu erkundigen.", erklärte er freundlich, denn im Grunde hatte er nur wegen, seinem alten Freund Nächtelang in diesem Anwesen verweilt.

„Verzeihen Sie, aber der Doktor ist zurzeit nicht zusprechen.", erwiderte der Hausmeister hastig und wollte den Eingang ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren schließen. Dieses Vorhaben wurde jedoch schnell durch einen Fuß, der sich zwischen die Tür drängte vereitelt.

„Mir scheint es so als würde erneut etwas nicht stimmen und ich werde mich nicht wie einst abweisen lassen. (*) Es soll nicht wieder soweit kommen", sprach Utterson entschlossen, während er sich mit voller Kraft gegen die Tür drückte, die auch sofort unter seinem Gewicht nachgab, was ihm einen unerlaubten Zugang in das Domizil verschaffte.

Überrascht über den plötzlichen Ausbruch des sonst so ruhigen Mannes, schwankte Poole zurück und gab somit dem Eindringling genügend Zeit die alten Treppen hoch ins zweite Stockwerk zu rennen und den Namen seines Freundes zu rufen.

„Henry?!" Instinktiv und ohne große Überlegung trugen ihn seine Füße in das Schlafzimmer seines Spezis, wo ein grausiger Fund auf ihn wartete.

Henry Jekyll saß zuckend und scheinbar unter Höllenqualen leidend auf seinem Sessel. Er war blass abgemagert und kratzte sich ununterbrochen am rechten Arm und zwar so stark dass die Haut leicht risse davontrug.

Tränen der Verzweiflung flossen ihm über die Wangen, während er im Delirium irgendwas vor sich hinmurmelte.

Der Notar blieb wie versteinert stehen und starrte entsetzt auf das Bild, dass ihm dargeboten wurde.

„Es war die Anweisung des Herrn, weil er nicht wollte, dass Sie ihn in diesem Zustand sehen."

Pooles tadelnde mit Trauer getränkte Stimme ließ den Advokaten aus seiner Trance erwachen.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der Andere ihn schon von hinten eingeholt hatte.

Nein, er musste dem älteren Mann widersprechen, denn er hatte diesen Anblick sehen müssen!

Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und atmete tief durch.

„Wieso habt ihr nicht nach mir gerufen?"

„Sein Zustand ist seit heute Morgen so … Wir konnten ihm nicht helfen und Dr. Jeykell verbat es uns strickt, Sie zu kontaktieren, Sir.", sprach der Butler, während er sich erschöpft über die Augenfalten rieb.

All jene die für Jekyll arbeiteten waren ihm loyal gesinnt, keiner würde es wagen seinem Wort zu widersprechen außer es ginge nicht anders. Poole hatte schon einmal gegen den Doktor gehandelt in der Absicht ihn zu retten auf ein weiteres Mal wollte er es nicht ankommen lassen.

Seine Miene wurde dunkler, während er seinen Master musterte.

„Es … will raus." Utterson verstand. Auch wenn sein Gegenüber nicht genauer auf das „Es" einging so war ihm doch klar, was er meinte oder besser gesagt, wen er meinte.

„Ich werde mich dieser Angelegenheit annehmen, Poole.", waren die letzten an den Hausmeister gerichteten Worte des Anwalts, bevor er den Abgrund des Hades betrat.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, ohne auf die Antwort des Anderen zu warten und riegelte es zu mit dem kleinen, bronzenen Schlüssel, der im Schlüsselloch steckte, bevor er diesen in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden ließ.

Dies war die Sicherheit dafür, dass der andere nicht entfliehen konnte und er selbst auch nicht.

„Nein Sir, das ist viel zu Gefährlich. Kommen sie raus da!"

Er hörte die Warnungen des nun nicht mehr sichtbaren Mannes, erwiderte jedoch nichts darauf.

„Henry.", flüsterte er stattdessen ruhig und langsam mit der Hoffnung das Tier in ihm nicht zu wecken, bewegte er sich zu seinem Freund.

Der Angesprochene, dessen Kopf nun nach hinten über der Lehne des Stuhles verkrampft hing, ließ seine Augäpfel zur Seite wandern, sodass er den Neuankömmling mit zu schlitzen verengten Augen ansah.

Der Anwalt wisch, bei dem unmenschlichen Blick seines Freundes zurück.

Sein Verstand forderte die Flucht, doch seine Ehre hinderte ihn daran.

So etwas feiges gehörte sich nicht für einen Gentleman wie ihn.

Das Gnadenlose in den Augen des Doktors wisch als er erkannte wer gerade da vor ihm stand. Verzweiflung ersetzte den Hass als er schnell zu sprechen anfing, „Utterson verlasse diesen Ort, verlasse mich. Ich kann ihn nicht …" Ein gepeinigter Schmerzensschrei erklang und unterbrach die verzweifelte bitte. Sein Oberkörper streckte sich vor Pein nach oben, sodass er zu Boden gerissen wurde.

Er stützte sich mit den Händen und Knien ab und knurrte bestialisch.

Es war das Knurren eines Tieres, statt eines Menschen.

Gabriel ergriff die blanke Furcht, doch standhaft blieb er da und ging der Bitte seines Partners nicht nach.

Er versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen, die bei dieser Tragödie jeder bekommen hätte zu unterdrücken.

Er schritt langsam auf den Chemiker zu, wobei bei jedem weiteren Schritt sein Herz in der Brust schneller und lauter zu pochen anfing. Angstschweiß trat auf seine Stirn.

„Mein geliebter Freund, beruhig dich, atme zunächst einmal tief durch", flüsterte er mit bebender Stimme und hob dabei beruhigend beide Hände in die Höhe.

Er legte als er nahe genug dran war, sanft eine davon auf den Körper seines Gegenübers, der sein Haupt gesenkt hielt.

Die braunen Haarsträhnen des Doktors verbargen das vor Schmerzverzerrte Gesicht, man konnte nur den sich dehnenden Speichel des Mannes sehen, der scheinbar aus seinem Mund auf den Boden tropfte. Dies war kein Bild für so einen ehrenhaften Mann wie Henry Jekyll.

„Verschwinde Gabriel … Bitte … nein …" Henry schrie erneut auf. Utterson sah hilflos zu wie sein Kumpan litt. Was sollte er auch anderes tun? Einen Arzt rufen? Was würde das bringen? Der Jurist bemerkte die herannahende Gefahr unter seiner Handfläche als die Haut seines kranken Freundes zu pulsieren begann.

„Nein, ich … lasse das nicht zu. Nicht neben ihm, bitte. **Er hat uns daraus einen Strick gemacht. Er wäre fast, unser Verdammnis geworden. Er soll büßen."(*1)** John wurde kalt und warm zugleich, da sich die Stimmlage seines Freundes bei den letzten Worten völlig verzerrte.

Diese furchterregende Stimme, welche die seines Kollegen ähnlich war, war ihm nur zu gut bekannt.

Er stand abrupt auf und entfernte sich völlig verschreckt von Jekyll, der nun wieder verzweifelt das Wort an ihn richtete: „Gabriel lauf! Bei Gott, ich flehe dich an. Ich kann ihn nicht weiter zurückhalten. Wende deinen Blick von mir ab." Er schluchzte als er vor lauter Hilflosigkeit seine Fingernägel in die Holzdielen rammte und Kratzer hinein schrappte, wie er es kurzzuvor mit seiner eigenen Haut getan hatte.

Die Bewegungen des Rückens machten sich auf seinem gesamten Körper breit. Er schrie so laut auf, als sich sein Körper verformte.

Gabriel der seinen Blick am liebsten abgewandt hätte, wie es sein Gegenüber wollte, starrte voller Entsetzen auf das Schauspiel das sich ihm bot.

Die Gestalt seines Freundes wurde kleiner, seine Haare wuschen, während sein Geheule zu einem bösartigen Lachen wurde.

Der Mann warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte nun lauter.

„ **Endlich bin ich wieder frei!"** Der Notar bekam eine Gänsehaut, denn da war wieder dieses Grauen, dieses undefinierbare Gefühl, das einem überfiel, wenn man Edward Hyde gegenüber stand.

Dieser besagte Mann erhob sich vom Boden und strich sich über das pechschwarze wirre Haar,

Jekylls weißes Hemd war ihm zu groß, sodass es seitlich zur Seite hing und somit die Hälfte seiner rechten Schulter zum Vorschein brachte.

Die schwarzen Gurte des Hosenträgers baumelten nun nach unten und die braune Hose selbst wurde nur noch durch einen braunen, dünnen Ledergürtel gehalten.

Mr. Hyde sah so aus wie ein Kleinkind, das die Kleidung seines Vaters trug.

Nun ja, man konnte ihn wahrlich als Kind bezeichnen so wie Jekyll es im Brief an Utterson getan hatte. (*2)

Kinder waren in ihrer Unwissenheit Art oft am grausamten …

Der scheinbar schier hungrige Blick, des nun wieder erwachten Mannes richtete sich auf den Rechtsverdreher, der immer noch regungslos im Raum stand.

Er schnaubte und ein bösartiges Lächeln schlich sich auf seine blassen etwas getrockneten Lippen, bevor er das Wort an ihn richtete: „ **Hallo mein lieber Utterson, schön Sie wiederzusehen."** Der Angesprochene war wie betäubt. Die Angst umschlang ihn wie eine Würgeschlange und ließ ihn nicht los.

Er schluckte als er sah wie Hyde sich ihm näherte.

Seinen letzten Mut zusammenkratzend richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und fragte mit fester, ruhiger Stimme: „Wo ist Dr. Jekyll?"

Die Besorgnis über das unbestimmte Schicksal seines Freundes hing schwer in seinem Herzen.

Der Irre legte den Kopf schief und antwortete dann: „ **Er ist in Sicherheit, Herr Anwalt**." Es war eine ähnliche Antwort wie Jekyll sie ihm gegeben hatte, als die Frage aufkam, wo Hyde sich denn aufhalten möge und das die Polizei ihn suche, weil sie ihn wegen eines Mordes verdächtigen. (*3)

„Ich will ihn sprechen!", kam es streng von Utterson, der durch seine emotionslose Art schon immer seine wahren Ängste perfekt zu verstecken vermochte. (*4)

Hyde tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, während er gespielt über die Frage nachdachte.

„ **Er will sie scheinbar auch gerne sprechen, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich dies nicht zulassen werde** ", antwortete er dann schlussendlich mit strenger Stimme.

Der Jurist erkannte etwas in den Augen des Mannes … etwas was wahrscheinlich nur Jemand wie er, der Henry nahe stand erkennen würde und zwar Feuer.

/Er ist schwach und muss scheinbar weiterhin gegen seine gute Seite ankämpfen/, schlussfolgerte der scharfsinnige Anwalt in seinem Kopf.

Die Vermutung wurde weiter gestärkt als er bemerkte, dass Mr. Hyde unkontrolliert die Zähne zusammenbiss.

Und genauso war es auch!

Hydes Wut wurde groß auf den Doktor, da dieser ihn im Geiste anflehte Gnade gegenüber seinem alten Freund walten zu lassen.

Statt diesem herzzerreißenden Stoßgebet nachzugeben tat der Andere genau das Gegenteil und griff mit seiner Hand nach dem Hals des nun überraschten Mannes und riss ihn mit schier unglaublicher Schnelligkeit und Stärke zu Boden.

Utterson konnte nicht so schnell gucken, da sprang der Wahnsinnige schon auf ihn und umschlang erneut seine Kehle nur um diesmal so fest wie möglich zu zuzudrücken.

Er wehrte sich, versuchte die Hände von seinem Hals wegzubekommen, als er bemerkte das dies nicht gelang, versuchte er den Schwarzhaarigen mit geballter Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen, doch auch dies ging schief, da das Gesicht des Anderen zu weit weg war.

Er strampelte mit den Füßen.

Panik ergriff sein Herz und ließ sein Blut schneller Pumpen.

Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er zu schreien, doch das einzige was raus kam war eine heißere Bitte: „Je … bit-te käm-pf." Es waren nur Wortfetzen, doch der Empfänger verstand.

Hydes Pupillen weiteten sich.

Gerade als Utterson glaubte, das sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hat, lösten sich die eisernen Hände langsam von seinem Hals.

„Nein … nicht ihn, nicht John." Das Wesen packte sich schweratmend an den Kopf als hätte es schreckliche Kopfschmerzen.

„ **Nein, ich will dass er stirbt**!", sprach die dunklere Stimme trotzig und sah tief ein und ausatmend einen unbestimmten Punkt an der Wand an.

Der Advokat dessen Anwesenheit scheinbar wieder ignoriert wurde rang nach dem kostbaren Sauerstoff das seine Lungen nun wieder füllte.

Da er noch nicht die nötige Kraft zum aufstehen hatte krabbelte er panisch in eine Ecke und hörte dem Zwiegespräch mit halbem Ohr zu.

Trotz seines mentalen Geisteszustandes wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.

„Henry, kämpf weiter!", krächzte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Er ist nicht stärker als du. Ich glaube an dich. Ich glaube an das Gute in dir."

Hydes Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf ihn.

Sein Blick zeigte blanken Hass, doch Utterson ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Kämpf, verdammt nochmal dagegen an!", befahl er voller Wut. Sein Körper zitterte noch vom zuvor erlebten.

Der Schwarzhaarige wollte ihm den Hals umdrehen, ihn Gottverdammt nochmal zum Schweigen bringen, doch bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, blieben seine Beine ohne sein Zutun stehen.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!", schrie die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Hyde sah Jekyll an den Fesseln zerren, aber da war noch … Jemand?

Das Bild wurde getrübt von einem unermesslichen Schmerz.

Der Schwarzhaarige schrie und fiel auf die Knie.

Er wollte nicht zurück …(*5)

„ **Ich will dir doch nur einen Gefallen tun. Dieser Mann tut uns beiden nicht gut … Doktor, wir werden hängen.** ", knurrte Hyde.

„Nein, er ist der einzige Mensch den ich noch habe." Dieser Gedanke gab dem Chemiker die Kraft weiter zu kämpfen. Dieses Monster zu besiegen.

„ **Aber du hast doch mich. Wir könnten doch so viel Spaß wieder haben**.", grinste der Böse und all die schönen Taten, die er in der Vergangenheit verübt hatte kamen wieder hoch.

„Hyde, es macht keinen Spaß Menschen wehzutun." Jekyll sammelte all seine Kraft zusammen um die böse Seite seines Ichs zu verdrängen.

Gabriel sah den Kampf in den Augen des ´Dämons´ es war ein Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse. Dr. Jekyll gegen Mr. Hyde.

Der Körper den sich beide Wesen teilten fiel schlaff zu Boden.

Gabriel der glaubte Jekyll erneut zu verlieren stand ohne an die Konsequenz zu denken, dass es doch Hyde sein könnte, der gewonnen hat, auf und lief zu ihm.

„Henry?" Der Körper verwandelt sich zu seiner Erleichterung zurück in die alte Gestalt seines Freundes.

„Oh du Narr", flüsterte der Advokat und drückte erleichtert lachend den schlaffen Körper an seine Brust, welcher sich nach einiger Zeit wieder zu regen begann.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe", entschuldigte sich der Doktor mit schwacher Stimme. Utterson sah nach unten zu seinem noch erschöpften Freund und winkte ab.

„Es ist ja alles noch gut gegangen." Henry der sich vorsichtig wieder aufrichtete sah weg.

„Ja, bis jetzt.", flüsterte er und horchte scheinbar in sich hinein, in welchem das Biest zu toben schien.

„Und erneut bist du trotz all dem … an meiner Seite.", flüsterte Jekyll, während der Rest seines reinen Herzens von Schuldgefühlen überschwemmt wurde.

(*) Im Roman wird der Utterson ja immer wieder abgewiesen und der zweite Satz bezieht sich auf das Ende des Buches, welches im zweiten Kapitel nochmal zusammenfassend wiedergegeben wird von mir.

(*1) Dick geschriebene Sätze sind Hydes Worte.

(*2) Anspielung auf das Zitat à Jekyll besaß mehr als eines Vaters Interesse, Hyde mehr als eines Sohnes ´Gleichgültigkeit (Zitiert aus Robert Louis Stevensons Buch: Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde vom Verlag, Diogenes.), weil ich es so toll fand.

(*3 und *4) Wieder Anspielungen auf die Handlungen/Beschreibungen des Buches. Zu 4 Utterson wird ja wirklich als etwas kühlere Person beschrieben, wobei ich seine Sorge um Jekyll sehr rührend fand T_T (wahre Freundschaft!)

(*5) Es gab soweit ich mich erinnere eine Stelle Jekyll beschreibt das Hyde nicht zurück in seinen Geist will … muss die Stelle aber erst mal wieder suchen.


End file.
